Can You Escape The Rain: The 15th hunger games (SYOT: Open)
by Merp1Molecule
Summary: Water is the most valuable life source there is. However what if the natural source was contaminated. What if your life sources were screwed with. Everything is not as it seems here. You need your knowledge and gut feeling to survive the wrath of the arena. Do you have what it takes to survive? More importantly... Can you survive the rain? 23/24 spots taken.
1. Chapter 1

Head Game Maker Pov:

It's time for the 15th hunger games and I finally reached my final goal. I made it to the top of the list. However there is a lot of pressure on my back to make these games memorable. If I don't I may be considered the worst Game Maker in history. The games are still young though so I have many options to choose from. What would be the most dangerous arena that could be chosen. Of course it's none other than... ? ? ?

* Oh you thought I was actually going to tell you the arena. You must be crazy. It's a surprise remember?

I headed to the control room where everyone else was currently working. Luckily I was able to get a head start on these games. The arena as I currently know is completely done with and now we just got to add in some of the obstacles they will encounter.

" So how is everything going so far?"

"Sir we have excellent progress with the arena. Just because of the water sources we made sure to add bottles of water in some of the backpacks."

" That's good. Do all the backpacks have life saving supplies in them?"

" No sir, Some are empty to fool the tributes and some have dangers in them that can kill some of the tributes. I trust that the blood bath should definitely be more bloody than the rest we have seen yet."

" That's good. Do I have any messages from the president yet?

" Let me check sir." * why don't they check ahead of time this is seriously ridiculous.

" Yes sir the president wants you to meet her in 5 minutes from now, So sorry I didn't check ahead of time."

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE!" I shouted at my secretary as I then ran down the hall to the meeting room where the president was waiting.

If my workers weren't so incompetent I would have this meeting planned out and I would've been there ahead of time. But no now I'm to make a fool of myself make the president think that I'm the incompetent one. Once I reached there I basically slammed open the doors startling the president themself. I crouched over to catch my breath before proceeding to take the seat across the table from the president.

I heard the chuckle of the president as I sat there, " So what made you end up out of breath there buddy ol' pal."

I was taken aback out of the ever so casual nature of the president. She usually isn't that relaxed, " I wasn't informed properly by my secretary I'm so sorry I would've been here already had I known ahead of time."

" There is no need to apologize, you finished the arena ahead of time and it's just magnificent, I can't wait to see the tributes in action in there." The president turned her head away from me and that's when I noticed the red tint on her cheeks, " I was Just wondering if you wanted to watch the reapings with me?"

**So yep that's a little sneak peek into the Head Game Maker's life. Mhm there seems to be something going on between the Game Maker and the president. UwU.**

**Yes this is an open SYOT. Hopefully I get some submissions for the story. Rules and the form can be found on my profile along with the tribute list. However I will add the rules and form on here. For one of the rules I will make an occasional acception for review tributes only if you can't private message. Otherwise here we go into the 15th hunger games and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor**

**Rules:**

**1\. If you make reservations they last up to 4 days if you do not turn them in within this time limit I will open up those spaces for those who want them**

**2\. No Mary sue's/Gary Gru's**

**3\. You can submit up to 5 characters per person. If I don't get enough submissions this will be changed.**

**4\. If you submit alot of tributes please make sure some of them are blood bath kills. These don't require as much detail as others.**

**5\. I would prefer you submit them through PM so as though there is some kind of mystery to the tributes.**

**Tribute Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Strength's:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears:**

**Worst Experiences:**

**Backstory:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Preferred ranking:**

**What they focus on in training:**

**Reaped/Volunteered:**

**Reaction to being reaped or volunteered:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Chariot Outfit:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Game Tactics:**

**How would you want them to die:**

**Optional Extra's**

**Alliances:**

**Romance:**

**Interactions: (Are there any specific interactions you want your character to have with other characters? If so what are they?"**

**Their Interview:**

Extra's: (Is there something you want to add that isn't included anywhere else?)


	2. District 1 Mentor

Xylia Rose:

It's been about 2 years since I won my games. So I only recently started mentoring tributes. It's kinda hard though because of my speaking disability. The fact is I was born mute. However according to many despite being mute I am pretty in a way to them. If i'm being honest it was extremely hard making in far in the games when the careers don't want you with them when you can't speak. I was suppose to be with them since I was from district 1. We are always apart of the careers. However in the end maybe not being with the careers helped me. I ended up being with two really loyal tributes. A girl from district 3 named, Mina Kertz. She ended up being extremely close to me and without her I actually might of been dead by now. See she was super smart and we made good plans together. Except for her sacrificing her life for me to make it further. My other ally for a short time of course was a self absorbed stud from district 7. He thought he was super attractive and way more skilled than the rest of us. However I was able to outsmart him and take his life. Cause he thought he could ride with me till the end where it was just me and him left. Where he then would have ended my life. Seeing we were in the top 3 I played the smart route and took his life.

Sadly these actions caused me a lot of pain. It was extremely difficult for me to go on the victory tours as a lot of the district's hated me. They despised for the fact I couldn't speak and they found it distasteful for taking my "Allies" life. I only did it for the sake of my life. I couldn't just let it all end there. I still have nightmares to this day from my games and honestly i'm starting to lose my sanity. I really don't know how much longer I can keep it together.

I have been so upset lately and you can tell because of my course of action. I tried jumping off my roof but was quickly stopped by another victor who say me up there. I tried getting myself killed by peacekeepers in the view of everyone in our district. Ever since then I had gained the nickname the suicidal victor. I mean if you think about it who can blame me. I literally have no one. My family was killed short after my arrival as the president was angry at me some reason that I could not comprehend.

I am alone and I can never speak to no one or speak at all because of my disability. I almost wish I would have died then and there in the games. Then I could have spared myself all this pain. But no, now I have to sit here in even more agony than ever. As I watch the tributes that I am mentoring in that arena. Because I have failed as a mentor to them. Who am I supposed to be when kids die because of me and when I can barely hold on to my own sanity.

I am so hoping that district 1 has another victor this year. Maybe at least one of them can be kind and willing to find a way to communicate with me. Maybe even we can be friends you know. Someone who can end my sanity. My want to die. At the same time I doubt it because district 1 is full of rich, self centered, cocky bastards. Who never once in their life care about the well being of others. They just watch and entertain themselves with the games and never worry about the feelings of the tributes. The sanity that they are trying so hard to hold onto. Let alone do they care about the victor's. I honestly feel that I wasn't meant to be here in district 1. Only if I could have been killed and never seen again so as though I don't have to deal with these unbearable comments. Or with my now soaked pillow from my ever lasting tears that just keep flowing from my eyes. I'm sorry that I didn't die and let someone else win. Maybe then I wouldn't be so hated.

My mascara covered my entire face and my eyes felt so sore from the long night of crying. It was worse when someone pulled open my curtains letting in the sunlight that hurt my eyes so. I just wanted to crawl back into the darkness of the night. I wasn't ready for the morning let alone this morning. Out of all mornings I wish this was the one that I could miss. In fact this is the one day I wish I could miss.

" Good Morning Mrs. Rose it's time to get ready for the reapings, if you don't get ready soon you will be late." I always hated that my maid was right. Actually the only reason I have a maid is because people think i need one. Cause i'm too "unstable" on my own.

I crawled from underneath my covers and grabbed the clothes off the top of my dresser. I was being forced to wear a skin tight black dress golden armbands. I was suppose to wear heels with the dress but honestly I just didn't want to they are too uncomfortable. So I threw on combat boots put my hair up in a pony tail and left the house. I was walking towards the center where young kids are basically chosen to die. Yippee I also have to train kids that will meet their prominent death. Just another load of reasons for me to be even more depressed.

**So that's district 1 current mentor. The victor of the 13th hunger games. Sorry if the chapter is pretty short. I promise as soon as I have a full district I'll get started on the reaping. Until then you might just be getting Mentor POV's.**

**Also I had a review asking if this was based off of H20. That's a really neat idea. Honestly I wish I could say yes. However I have never read the book. But it does have similar ideas as to how i'm imagining this arena. I might just have to start reading the book. **

**However what do you think of this chapter? **

**If your interested in the SYOT the tribute form can be found on my profile along with rules and the tribute list. **


	3. District 1 Reaping

Alexandrite Brite (18):

Tomorrow will be the day of the Reaping, but today we will discover who the chosen volunteers for this years Hunger Games. I personally can't wait to find out who they will be.

Today is a fine day, the sun is shining, the air is fresh and yet cold in a soothing way. The wind is just strong enough to blow my boy short, blonde hair about my face. This was my day, the day I would finally be chosen to fight for my district and bring them pride.

I see my friends just ahead of me, a little down the road. However before I could move I was stopped by someone tugging on my arm. Trying to drag me back towards the house. I sighed and quickly, but easily, pulled my arm back. I turned around and stared straight into my father's eyes pale green eyes.

" Please sweetie, don't go to training, Just stay home with us." I could see the pain in his face, as he begged me not to go. However, his pleading was seriously getting tiring. Why stop me from going to practice, when I may not even be the chosen volunteer anyways?

" Could you please stop this, It's just training?" I rolled my eyes and shifted my stance before carefully choosing my next few words: " Plus, shouldn't it be an honor to have your child volunteer for the Games."

I heard the whimper escape his lips, and knew instantly that my words had hurt. I could tell he was going to start begging even more. I really didn't need to hear this right now. Plus, my friends had turned towards my direction; So, on top of everything else I don't want them saying anything about my parents. So I turned away and ran to them.

The moment I skid to a halt before them, I Grab Citrine by the head and give her the usual noogie. As usual, she playfully pushed me away and then stops to correct her hair. As we redirected our direction, the training center. I catch a glimpse of my parents behind me, hugging each other, on their knees, and in tears. Somehow I honestly can't believe they are even my parents at all.

I am rather quickly brought out of my thoughts by a slight punch on my arm. " Hey Alex, why such the long face?" Citrine asked me. I could obviously tell it was Citrine by such the cheerfulness in her voice. I loved how she always seemed so positive.

In response, I just shook my head and grinned as wide I could, only then did Gemma make a comment about my smile, " There she goes again giving everyone that gummy smile of hers, Stop trying people fall for you."

Gemma then pretended to fall on top of Lucian, Lucian of course, pushed her off: " Shouldn't you be falling for me Gemma." Damn that smile, Lucian could make anyone fall for him with that smile and confidence.

Gemma of course in turn blushed a deep scarlet. Only for citrine to then poke her cheeks, " You got the feels or something gurl?"

Gemma's eyes seemed to turn into a black hole in that instant moment. As soon as you knew it citrine was running for her life as Gemma furiously chased her down the street. Both me Lucian stopped dead in our tracks as we sprung into a laughing fit. A moment later, we realized they were much further ahead of us. So we dashed into a sprint of our own.

We ended up chasing the two straight to the training center. We basically broke down the doors, based on how quickly we pushed past them. Our messing around had caused us to be a little off time. Cause as soon as we reached the center they were already announcing this year's chosen tributes. Oh man, the twisting in my stomach made me feel excited. These were the kinds of the things that got my blood churning, and I could not wait to see who it was this year. I so badly hoped it was me, I would love to honor my district in such a way. I would love to rack in another win for district one. I was prepared, and I wouldn't let anything get in my way. I will enter that arena, no matter what.

" Ok, Ok, settle down class, as usual, I will announce who I saw fit to fight this year." His voice sounded so dull, I don't understand him at all, why can't he be more excited for all of this!? " So, as usual ladies first: for this year I have chosen Alexandrite Brite." OMG he really chose me!

I did a little jump, then I dashed to the stage. My smile stretching further then it ever has before. " I am honored to be this year's female tribute!" I could hear my friends cheers as they applauded me. I am extremely happy right now. Now let's just see who my tribute partner is. Hopefully they are strong, but not to strong so as to be a challenge to me. I need to make sure I rack in this years win. To be honest we need a new victor, someone like me, who is brave and confident and can actually speak. I honestly don't understand how our most recent victor even won her games. But that's all right because when I win, I will be the talk of the district!

" Now for the guys, I have chosen Nick Peace." The guy named Nick seemed just as excited as I am to be picked for this. He almost bared his pearly white teeth showing off a smile that is almost as beautiful as Lucian's. But Nick is no where as charming as him, in any way shape or form. Or at least, I don't think so.

To be honest, yeah he has the muscles and looks like he is pretty strong, but he also seems quite nerdy. Maybe it's just the black rimmed glasses and all. He seems almost to average to come from district one though. Normally we got bright blonde hair and blue eyes. Sort of like me, but that's just natural for our district. But i'm sure black hair, brown eyes, and glasses is not a normal combination for around here.

Sure enough, his grip was quite strong, and he has a sort of blazing confidence in his. Granted your last name may be peace, Mister Nick, I promise you your performance in the games will prove otherwise, as if your still alive near the end, I shall bring you an unforgettable battle. I shall prove that I am the better tribute, I'm the better opponent here. I have to be civil with you though as you are my district partner and going to be a fellow career. I will pretend to be your ally for now, But once it comes down to it, I will make sure I come out victorious.

Nick Peace (18):

Alexandrite seemed just as tall as I am. It's quite surprising for a girl. Normally I wouldn't be all that intimidated by a girl as tall and has as many muscles as her. However she seemed to have this fire in her eyes. Her grip during that hand shake showed just as much strength as my own. She seemed a worthy opponent. However we will see if she is as bright as her name suggests.

Everyone was leaving the room and heading towards different training sessions. I was about to head to throwing knives when coach stopped me, " You two in my office now, we have to discuss the rules."

I didn't realize rules came with being chosen to volunteer. However I obediently followed him and the girl. You know what her haircut kind of reminds me of a boy. It suits her though. A typical district one volunteer. Coaches office was the same as usual. We were directed towards the two padded chairs in front of his desk.

I had a brilliant comment that I needed to make I had to lighten this mood of his, " So let me guess the only rule is win, right coach."

" Sure if you want to be that narrow minded Mister Peace." Originally I was expecting that sort of answer from coach, but the high pitched voice definitely didn't belong to his normally dull sounding voice.

I turned my head to see the cocky freaking smile among that girls face. You know actually it made me want to laugh. I chortled a little bit just thinking about the stupid remark. Only then for her to follow up on the laughter. You know I think I actually like the girl a bit. I mean I think I have seen her around before. Normally I stick to my group of friends but I can't help but notice that group of four. The girl with the short hair always giving the cheerful one a noogie. The so called confident guy within the group of mainly girls. The girl who always seemed to have the scarlet red blush among her cheeks. However I really don't see them at practice. Only because during practice i'm so focused on the task beforehand.

" Stop the laughing both of you this is a serious task before us, now let me begin." That talk went on so long and I was never happier to be going to bed that night. I sure do have a big day ahead of me tomorrow.

The morning of the reaping seemed so beautiful. The light pouring in my window waking me from my deep sleep. I got up and out of my bed and grabbed the tux that was laid out before me upon my bed. When walking down the stairs fully dressed I was finally able to see the very faces of my parents.

" Oh how proud we are of you son, you go out there and get em tiger." My mother cheerfully said as she hugged me tight.

It's really nice when I have such supporting parents. Walking side by side with them to the district center felt so comforting. However we departed from each other as they headed to the adults and I to get my finger pricked. The blood being pulled from my finger as become so normal to me now. I've come to this event for 6 years now. I always had hoped to be chosen to volunteer just like the others i've seen on that stage and now it's finally my turn. I headed on over to other 18 year boys and took my place and waited for the escort to begin the speech.

" Welcome one and all to this year's reapings as usual we have this video for you to watch as I reminder as to why the games have begun." As usual the yearly video begun to play and we were forced to sit through it. Oh how I just wanted to get these reapings over and done with so that we can be headed on our way.

" Now shall we begin, as usual ladies first." Honestly there was no need for this as we already have the tributes for this year planned out.

" Abigail Heather." Since when was there chance that she would be reaped. I mean I guess it's okay since Alexandrite is volunteering anyways.

" I volunteer." As expected her hand shot up from the 18 year old section and she strutted her way to the stage.

" What's your name volunteer?"

" Alexandrite Brite." She confidently smiled at the crowd that smile that had scared me so when being chosen.

" There you have it, our female tribute... Alexandrite Brite everyone!" The shout of hers blasted through the crowd bringing everyone into a wave of cheer.

" Now let's move on to the Male's." The golden lady strutted her way on over to the bowl her glittering nails cutting right through and down to the bottom. Again what does it matter anyway. I'm volunteering so.

" Lucian Riley." No need for this kid to be in the games i'm volunteering as expected.

" I volunteer" Who knew how much adrenaline could rush through my blood in this very moment. The pounding in my ears blocked out all other noise and as I made my way to the stage. No matter how many times we went over this with coach I still seemed to panic

" What's your name volunteer?" The voice seemed so quiet it took me a moment to realize they were asking for my name.

" Nick Peace." I could've sworn as though my voice barely made it out and all of a sudden my oh so confident smile seemed to falter as it no longer felt confident.

I turned to shake her hand. I met the blazing confidence within her eyes and it shocked me for a moment's time. Granted we have to be allies for now. But I can tell there will be some kind of competition between us. Don't worry partner I will bring the fight you're searching for. Granted my confidence is faltering but trust me I will win.

" May the odd's be ever in their favor." Surprisingly these very words made me want to vomit. Only if it was actually some kind of joke. Then the fear that is now consuming me would never be present. Who thought how nerve racking it would be once the time actually came.

**So what do you think of the characters? How did I do on this chapter?**

**Next chapter: District 4 reapings**

**Still waiting on more tributes but thank you to those who have submitted tributes. Shout out to Professor R.J Lupin for putting their tributes on their profile. I'll see you next chapter.**

**A big thank you to Scribe of Westeros for offering to beta read my story. It's a big help to have you read over this before posting it. As I am sure my chapter's sometimes don't make any sense.**


	4. District 4 reaping

Kailani Jaques (15):

I kept tossing and turning in my sleep. My mind racing wildly as the nightmare kept running on and on. My face scrunched up as the fear kept consuming me. My face becoming sweaty. Continuously running and running in my sleep.

_No, No, No._

" Leilani Noooo!" I sprung up from under the sheets as I screamed on the top of my lungs.

I couldn't sleep. Not when my heart was racing at a million miles per hour. That dream would not let me sleep. I just couldn't. Not with my the panic that filled my body. I curled into a ball as I then let the tears stream from my eyes. It's all my fault that she's gone if I hadn't, hadn't, forced her, she might still be alive.

Knocking sound through my room as my fathers kind voice followed afterwards, " Kai are you alright in there?"

" Leave me the f*ck alone Dad." I was angry they don't really care. I can never get a reaction from them.

I sighed as I heard the footsteps down the hall. He definitely wouldn't be coming back. I quietly let the tears continue to fall as I scanned my room. I have a lot of leilani's stuff in here. It reminded to much of her cheerfulness. How she was always happy and never seemed down. She was the perfect child. While here I am the absolute demon. There is no way in hell that we could've been related. My sister is gone because of me. Yet my parents still continuously waves this fact off. They never cared for either of us. No matter how many posters I have hanging on my windows with such derogatory words. No matter what I do. The never realize. They still didn't react to Leilani's death. I can't believe it i'm such a terrible sister.

I crawled out of my bed and headed towards the bathroom. I rinsed my face of to get rid of the sweat. The cool water steaming as it hit my warm face. I looked up for a fraction of a moment catching my reflection in the mirror. The reflection doesn't remind me of my own. It reminds of a more depressed version of Leilani. The image just screams why Kai, why did you have to kill me. The haunting cerulean eyes, the tanned skin, the copper colored hair. It was all Leilani except for the scowling expression, tear filled eyes and dark circles all placed upon my face. Just reminding me that I was always the more evil one. I should've been the one to die not Leilani. I grabbed a bottle of vitamins and took them with me into my room. These were my mothers but I no longer cared. Anything to make me sleep. I opened the bottle of melatonin gummies and dumped and hand full into my hand. I don't know how many I took that night and I still didn't care. No matter how many of those frickin gummies I eat. I still won't fall asleep it just impossible at this point in time. So I did what I normally do every night since the accident. I cried myself to sleep. Thinking of Leilani. The image of the accident forever stuck in my mind.

That morning I woke up with my pillow soaked in my tears. Slowly rubbing my bright red and sore eyes. I pushed the covers aside and headed down to the kitchen. My movement sluggish every step of the way. Once I reached our kitchen I noticed a plate of toast with grape jelly spread across the top. With eggs and side cup of milk. I sat down and started slowly nibble on the toast. Half way through the meal a white piece of paper caught my eye.

I opened the paper:

_Dear Kai,_

_Make sure you don't take to long eating breakfast today. I know you took a lot of melatonin last night as my bottle was missing from the cabinet. So you probably slept in for quite a while. We made you breakfast before we left to go catch up with our friends. We have clothes set out for you as well for the reaping. Don't do anything foolish while were gone okay sweetie._

_Love, Your Mother_

Well wasn't that a sweet short letter from my mother. She must love me so much as to tell me it in such a short letter and then run off and go be with her friends. Instead of escorting me to the reapings today. You know what I might finally get a reaction out of them today. All I have to do is volunteer right. Yeah and then I can say something to anger. Yes this will be the best and if I die maybe I can see Leilani and beg her to forgive me for what I've done.

I looked from my breakfast and noticed all the people walking outside my window. Crap I really am late. I rushed up the steps and back towards my room. I say the frilly pink dress my parents had set out for me. It used to be my sister's. I can't wear this not after what I did to her. So I ran to my drawer and just grabbed anything. I happened to grab a gray shirt and skirt. I quickly threw it on and rushed to shove my feet in my shoes. I threw open the door and ran down the streets of district four. The reapings just started as soon as I got there. The peacekeeper just shoved the needle in my finger and pushed towards the paper for my identification. I was then quickly shoved into the group of 15 year old girls just as our escort headed to pick out the female tribute for this year.

" Kiara Rodgers." The girl next to me began to shake as she was the one was called.

Little did the girl know that I was already planning to be apart of the games, " I volunteer."

The crowd began to make noise as I made my way to the stage I mean I have quite the reputation here. I quickly dawned the steps and my way towards the willowy blue escort. Honestly let's just say our escort is kind of a smurf. I mean he's really short and then's he has this blue theme. What else am i to think.

" What's your name volunteer?" The tiny blue man asked me.

I yanked the microphone out of his hand and began to speak, " My name is Kailani Jaques and you better be f*cking happy that I volunteered," I took a breath before I continued to my little speech, " You better be f*cking grateful that I saved your daughter's *ss."

I threw the mic on the ground and made my way towards my spot. I then faced the crowd as I let a smug smile cross my face. That surely should get a reaction out of my parents.

Jordan Graystorm (16):

I slowly walked along the side of the lake as it rained. It seemed peaceful. However I will never enter the water ever again. Not after what happened to my family. If it weren't for that storm. Rain might be peaceful but it holds so much pain for me. I sat on the dock and stared into the water below me. I stared at my reflection. At my raven black hair, my dark blue eyes and the white scar that runs along my left cheek. I got it from our boating accident. Sadly ever since then I've been alone. I hate sitting in our house because it reminds me so much of how my family is no longer around.

The rain started to get worse. Signaling a storm. There was no way I would sit around for this. I got up and ran back to my house. I ran down the muddy streets getting mud on my pants and shoes. I skidded to a halt at my front door and fished the keys from out of my pocket. I pushed the cold metal into the lock in the door and stepped into the warmth of my ever so empty home. All that could be heard was the dripping of the water from my clothes. I removed my muddy shoes and headed towards my room. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants from my dresser and replaced my muddy pants. Sometimes I feel bad that the only reason they let me stay in the house was because my whole family died.

Tomorrow i'm going to volunteer for the games. I no longer have anything left for me here. I have no reason to live anymore. I'm outcasted by everyone and I have no one to go home and talk to. My life is basically over as. I'm alone in this world. At least I can spare some other family the risk of losing their child. I went to bed that night knowing that i would die but some other family would still have their child.

The next morning I woke up with a bang. A literal bang. My head was throbbing as I just hit the ground. I completely rolled out of my bed and woke up that way. What a way to wake up on the morning of the reaping. Just another sign of all the bad that is going to happen today. I yawned and scratched my head as I made my way to the bathroom. I had set my clothes out the night before. I put on a blue vest, black shirt, and grey leggings. I reached for the silver eyeliner and carefully applied it to my eyelids. Once done getting ready I headed to the kitchen to get something eat. I really didn't feel like making anything so I just grabbed a piece of bread and go. I would've wore my normal sneakers but I got them dirty the night before. So instead I threw on my black combat boots and headed out the door. The sun was shining bright and it was almost as though it hadn't stormed at all last night. The only bits of evidence were the little puddles of water in the streets. I had gotten here early so I was the first 16 year old to be sorted in.

The groups were slowly filled as more people began to crowd the center of district 4. Soon our district escort came to the stage. This years escort was a short male. He was wearing a lot and I mean a lot of blue this year. He had blue blush, eyeliner and lipstick on. He seemed to be wearing a blue wig that was about half the height of himself. Along with a blue suit. I'm surprised they had him as escort this year. Normally escort's aren't this short.

The escort began as all of our citizens seemed to be filed in already, " Welcome ladies and gents to district 4 reapings, as usual let's watch our annual video." The music sounded as the video clip began.

Once the video ended our escort headed towards the female reaping bowl, " As usual ladies first... Our female tribute is Kiara Rodgers!"

So far there isn't a volunteer as expected, however I was quickly proven wrong as a hand shot up from where the previous commotion came from, " I volunteer."

This girl had a willowy figure and her copper colored hair that flowed behind her as she made her way to the stage. I noticed that her eyes were slightly red and the dark circles currently under her eyes. She seemed so pretty.

" What's your name volunteer?"

I thought she was pretty until her actions. She yanked the mic from the escort and said something non expectant, " My name is Kailani Jaques and you better be f*cking happy I volunteered," She took a breath and took her gaze away from the crowd, " You better be f*cking grateful that I saved your daughter's *ss!"

The escort picked up the mic and continued to the male's bowl. He seemed so shaken up from her words, " Our male tribute is Mike crow."

As planned I raised my hand to volunteer, "I volunteer."

I made my way to the stage and quietly spoke into the mic, " My name is Jordan Graystorm."

The blue man began to speak again as he kept giving me and my district partner wary glances, "There you have it this years tributes! May the odds be ever in their favor!"

We all knew the odds were never in our favor.

**So what do you think of these tributes? Did I do good?**

**I'm still currently waiting on more tributes. The form can be found on my profile and within the first chapter.**

**Next chapter: District 5 reapings**


	5. Update

I'm sorry to those of you who have been waiting for the next chapter. However it's the end of the school year and im getting out of school. Normally this would mean I could upload more often however sadly that is not the case. I will still write the chapter's while at home. However I won't be able to upload chapter's until I get back into school. Because I don't have anything at my house that would allow me to upload so sadly to say the story is going on Hiatus. Hopefully I can use this to get back into the swing of things once I'm back. Again i'm sorry to those of you who have been waiting for the next chapter


	6. Update 2

Hi guys it's me again. Yes I know it's been quite a while since I last updated this story. I also said I would post when school started. Yet that didn't happen. No I'm not discontinuing this. I've just found it hard to find time to write because I had just highschool and I was playing tennis. But I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Since I can't remember in what tributes were submitted I'm going to start with district 5 go back to 2 and continue on from there. So please be patient with me. I will try my best to stay up with it this time around. So d5 readings should be up within a week and farweells will be added in to the chapters this time around as well. Thank you and I will see you within a week or to.


	7. District 5 reapings

Lyra Denstone (16):

The reapings are tomorrow and I can't help but get fidgety. To relieve my jittery nerves I decided to clean up the house a bit. I started with the living room. Granted our house is quite clean I just needed something to do with my hands. I'm worried that either me or my sisters may be reaped. I picked up a couple loose books sitting in the living room. These were viola's books. Out of all of us Viola is the last one that needs to go into the games she wouldn't be able to last. She loves reading and learning. Unlike me who got suspended for yelling at our teachers. I work hard but school isn't forte. Viola though I admire her love for learning. I expect great of her once she grows up. I'm sure can do great things in our district. Then there is my older sister Harper she's strong and actually has a job already. I tried to get a position in the plant but they rejected me so I would have to try again next year. I feel useless compared to them. I try my best to keep up with them. Many people trust me yet at the same time I'm worried that im not good enough.

Cleaning goes by fast as their wasn't much to clean. I'm honestly just trying to burn the time waiting for everyone to get home. They went out to get Viola from school and Harper is at her job. So I decided that i'll make dinner for them since they should be home soon. I went into the kitchen and got everything together. I'm best at making grilled cheese and it happens to be the one meal everyone likes the most in the house so I rounded up the materials for that. I got our flat pan and set it on the stove turning the burner to medium. Letting the pan heat up while I get everything thing else together. I headed to the pantry and grabbed a loaf of bread and set it on the table. Then I opened the fridge and grabbed the magarin and cheese. I took it back to the table and open each. I took the butter knife and used it scoop out the bread and spread it on the bread. Once everything was put together i set the sandwiches on the pan. I waited about 5-10 minutes for each side. Once all done I had enough grilled cheeses all golden brown by the time they walked through the front door.

" Mmm something smells delicious!" My father exclaimed as he stepped.

I walked into the living and spoke, " That's right I made grilled cheese for dinner tonight hope you don't mind."

"Yeah Lyra made grilled cheese!" Viola shouted and ran up to me. She threw her arms around me and squealed, "Yee your grilled cheeses are the best."

I smiled and patted her head. "I made them with you in mind lil one."

"How sweet of you to make dinner for everyone." My mother stated

I turned to her and gave her a big hug, " I tried to be sweet by doing this."

I took a moment and scanned the area. I realized that someone was missing. " Hey where's Harper?"

My mom and Dad glanced at each other before I got a response from them at the same time, "I'm sorry Lyra she had to work over time today."

I sighed, " That's fine, why don't we just go have dinner and then get rest for tomorrow."

Everyone silently nodded and we all head to the table. By now the grilled cheese have cooled off enough to where it doesn't burn your tongue when you bite it. The crunch of the sandwich and liquidy cheese washing down my throat. It was delicious but I felt bad eating it without Harper. I was hoping she would be home early tonight for tonight's dinner incase something does go wrong tomorrow. Once everyone finished up I collected the dishes and went to go wash them off. I turned on the faucet letting the water rinse of the dirty dishes. I just let my mind wander as my hands continued the ever so memorized job at hand.

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands wrap around. Making me jump a little bit. I turned off the faucet and turned around to face Viola. She looked nervous and as though she had something to ask from me.

" Lyra, Maybe can I sleep in your room tonight?" She asked with her big puppy dog eyes.

Gosh I can't resist her puppy dog eyes she is just way too adorable to say no to, " Yes you can, now go get ready for bed, ok."

"OK!" She squealed and hopped off to the bathroom.

She still seems way younger than she really is. However she is just an extremely energetic kid. This only her second year being in the reaping bowl and I doubt that she would get reaped but only and older sister can worry about it around this time of the year. She is too pure and innocent for these games. I will protect her with my life if I have to. It's the same that harper would do for me. Cause she is my older sister. However Harper would do the same thing for her as well right? I only need to wait for her. I really wanted to talk to her tonight.

I sat in the living room for about another hour waiting for Harper to get home. When she did she sluggishly walked to her room and closed the door behind her. I would've tried to talk to her but she seemed like she was way too tired to talk to me. So I just went to the bathroom and got ready for bed myself. I took down my flower braid for the night so that I could hopefully sleep comfortably. I watched as my hair fell down to my ribs. I think it's about time that I get a haircut. I stood just staring back into my mesmerizing blue eyes. My mind frantically wandering all the possible outcomes could come from tomorrow. I sighed and just headed back to my bedroom and layed down next to an already sound asleep Viola. Please god don't let anything bad happen to her. I couldn't live with myself if I let anything bad happen to her. I stared at Viola's soft face. Thinking of how I can keep her from getting reaped. Slowly my mind began to hush and I slowly fell into sleep.

Solar Addison (15):

I love writing it takes me away from this god awful place. Without it I surely would be losing my mind by now. I want to be an author when I grow up. I want to create for others to entertain them. Writing is one way I can do that. However i'm forced to this terrible job by my mother. I don't want to be a power plant worker. My mother though, keeps reminding me how I will be anything but that. She says beong a writer is a stupid and ignorant thing for me to believe in. If it weren't for Rylan letting come over to hang out. Rylan keeps trying to get me and Solara to come live with them. He comes from a rich family so we would be living in a nice house. BUt I don't want to take Rylan's generosity for granted. Plus if we were to move in I would feel like a pest. It's best to just deal with the situation until it's over.

"Hey bud, whatcha writing?" Rylan asked as he nudged my shoulder.

" Its uh I dunno how to explain it," I mumbled, " But uh it's about this girl that ends up merging with some spirit trapped in a mirror I guess."

" Interesting you should let me read it sometime." He stated.

I only nodded my head in response. Thinking about it. See showing others my work isn't exactly pleasant anymore im always scared that they are gonna ruin my work. Or they will tell me that im terrible just like my mom.

" So are you and Solara gonna take up my offer and move in yet?" Rylan hinted

" I don't think so it's best if we just live out the situation for now." I stated

He scoffed at my answer, "Your actually retarded."

" I don't want to bother you or your family with our presence within this household." I tried to stress to Rylan.

"Yeah well you guys shouldn't be living with that mother of yours." He retorted.

" I know." I murmured

" What was that? you need to speak up." Rylan pointed

" I dunno, I guess you're right." I shrugged whilst i stared down at my hands. Beginning to fidget and pick at the skin once more.

" Then why not move in with us?" he questioned once more.

"Lets just see how tomorrows reapings go, maybe then we can decide." I mumbled.

Rylan turned around and threw his hands in the air, " Whatever man, I give up for now."

Rylan left the room once more leaving me alone. Aloud a moment to actually hear my thoughts. Instead of bickering about moving in with Rylan. Interacting with people is difficult. I'm either awkward around them or they are just hard to deal with. Yes Rylan is my best friend. He helps me and my sister Solara out alot. However he can be difficult to deal with. He is always so sure that what he has to say is right.

It's best if I head home to go get rest. Who knows what will happen at the reapings tomorrow. Plus I don't need to worry about my mother freaking out at me even more than she normally does.

I stood up from the couch and headed to the other side of the room. I opened the drawer in the desk and set down my notebook and pencil down in it. Quietly I headed to the front door, opened it and quickly walked out. Making sure to not make too much noise leaving.

I started my walk back home. The cold air biting at my nose. I tried to hurry up my speed. Being out here at night gives me even more jitters than I already have. You never know what could be lurking in the shadows.

After a bit of walking the sight of my home finally came into view. All the lights in the house were turned off. That's good then I don't have to deal with mom. Hopefully I can avoid her on my way in.

Reaching the house i slowly creak the door open. Surveying the inside of the house first. The living room was empty so it was safe to walk. Stepping in, the first thing I noticed was my mother passed out on the couch yet again. SHe never seems to sleep in bed anymore. Not since dad passed away. I tiptoed to my room. Quickly but quietly hurrying in. I flopped down in bed already ready to end the day. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. The last thing I had on my mind was the next day coming.

Lyra Denstone (16):

The morning light poured through my window. Momentarily blinding my sleepy eyes. Rolling out of bed it took me a moment to realize what today was. Frick we have the reapings today.I rushed towards my drawer and grabbed some clothes. I really didn't care as to what I wore. I shouldn't have to look nice for this. Its dumb.

I threw on my tights, my jumper, and black hoodie. Carelessly I pushed my feet into my shoes, tucked in my shoelaces and ran downstairs. There Viola sat. Quietly staring at the table.

"Good morning Viola, where is everyone?" I questioned her.

"Oh, yeah they left for the reaping already." she casually answered, "I wanted to wait behind for you."

"Well, thank you buttercup." I smiled at her, "You want to get going now?"

" Yeah we should definitely do that." She responded.

Viola rose up from her seat. She came over and grabbed my hand as we left the house. It took us a few minutes, but we eventually arrived at the center. The peace keepers pricked our fingers and separated us into our separate groups. Only then did I realize I forgot to put my hair up in my usual flower braid. Oh well I can deal with it. I slowly shifted from side to side as I waited for our escort to come to the stage.

Proxi Collecs was the name of our escort in district 5. She has an interesting theme with her outfit this year. Its kinda punk rockerish. See her hair is something you normally don't see on a capitolite. She has a green mullet with shaved sides. The shaved sides are dyed a black. Her outfit is covered with a bunch of studs making it definitely an interesting style.

"WELCOME TO THIS YEARS REAPING DISTRICT FIVE!" She shouted as she threw up the horn sign.

"WHY DON'T WE BEGIN WITH OUR YEARLY VIDEO!" SHe jumped excitedly.

Let's be honest this lady a little over the top. Hopefully the video will calm her down a bit. It's always the same video year after year and it gets extremely boring.

"Ok now this stupid ass video is over with why don't we begin with the ladies." Jeez this escorts language surprised me. It really shouldn't have though. Just look at the woman. Her black nails explains a lot of it already. Along with the way she walks. She walks a lot like a soldier. And when picking the slip of paper it was like she was punching through the paper.

But soon enough she was back at the mic ready to read aloud this years chosen female tribute, " Drum roll please..." she started no one following what she asked, "This years female tribute issssss... VIOLA DENSTONE!"

My heart stopped. The panic striking through my stomach. My eyes darted to my older sisters section. I really thought she would've volunteered by now. But time was slowly running out. I could see the fear on sweet Viola's face and I knew what I had to do to keep my sister safe.

"I VOLUNTEER." I shouted as my hand sky rocketed into the air.

I quickly ran to Viola's side. Quickly I hugged her before pushing her away. "Go, go back to your section ok."

The more I tried to push the stronger her grip became. Her face was paralyzed with fear and it only made feel guilty for my decision. However its for her own safety she has to understand that. Not much time had passed before a peace keeper came and peeled her away from me.

I turned around to face the stage and quietly began to climb the steps.

"HOW RADICAL, WE GOT OURSELVES A VOLUNTEER!" Proxi screamed.

She turned around and ran up to me since I was apparently taking to long to get up there. Proxi embraced me in a huge hug, then grabbed me by the hand and forcefully pulled me towards the mic.

"NOW TELL US WHAT'S YOUR NAMEEEE!" She squealed into the mic.

Forcing the mic into my hands she made me speak, "I'm, Lyra Denstone."

" SWEET NAME!" she paused, "NOW ONTO THE MALESSS!"

I stepped on over to the female spot. Quietly scanning the crowd in hopes of seeing my family.

Solar Addison (15):

My hands are shaking. I hate the reapings. Plus the reaping of the girl seemed to fast. Even though uhhh, Lyra yeah that's her name. Even though Lyra volunteered. Yes my chance of being reaped is extremely small but I can't help but feel that small pit of anxiety in my stomach.

The lady was finally coming back from grabbing the slip of paper, finally reaching the mic she announced the name, "Our male tribute isssss... SOLAR ADDISON!"

I went still. It can't be my name no way. I must have misheard her words right? Wrong. Everyone around me started to part . Making room for me to walk. I took a deep breath and kept an expressionless face as I walked forward. When in all reality I was slowly breaking down inside.

Finally reaching the stage our escort reached out to shake my hand. Not as warm of a welcome as she gave Lyra. Grasping her hand then did I realize her black nails had splats of red. Reminding me of the cruel reality of what these stupid games are all about. FREAKING BLOODSHED MAN!

" CONGRATS SOLAR," She congratulated my reaping

"WELL THERE'S THIS YEARS TRIBUTES FOR YA!" She shouted, " MAY THE ODDS BE EVA IN THEIR FAVOR!"

The escort then grabbed my hand and pulled towards LYra. She who was already making her way towards me. Her piercing robin blue eyes staring straight through me. Reminding me of how strong of a tribute she really can be.

Lyra gently grabbed my hand and shook it. Then turning around only to have a peace keeper take her into a separate room. Then being forced into one myself.

I searched the room and nothing I found actually seemed comforting. Everything in the room made me want to cry so much more. Why? Why the hell do I have to go into these games?

I heard the door I entered open and not too long after did I hear Rylan's voice, "So I guess we're gonna have to cancel you moving in bro..."

I sadly let out a breathy laugh, "Yeah I guess."

"You know im going to have Solara move in to take care of her for you man." He seriously stated.

"Good" I didn't know what else to say. I just know I want my sister safe.

" By the way, I don't think Solara is going to be able to come say goodbye..." Rylan sighed.

"Why not?" My voice cracked.

"Bro... your mother kinda pulled her away from the square..." Rylan said as he rubbed his neck.

"Ahhh, I see..." I hate her she really is no mother of mine.

"Try your best to survive man." He said to me

" I can't promise anything, but i'll try..." I assured him.

"Well I guess I should go now..." He mumbled.

"I guess..." I whispered.

With that Rylan left the room. Leaving me alone to finally let it out. It felt so good to cry right then and there. Guess my mother was right. I will truly never be able to become the writer I wish I could be. Maybe I can at least write one last short story before I go. Make everyone understand what I feel. If only I can get my hands on some paper and pencil during the train rides.

Lyra Denstone:

I stood there waiting in the room for everyone to show up. Sure enough they came all together. All of them except Harper. Why? Why did Harper not show up? Does Harper really not care?

My mother embraced me in a huge hug, "I know this may sound messed up, but thank you for saving Viola."

I nodded as that was my only response at that moment. It almost seemed as though everyone was speechless. Everyone just came up and hugged me. We sat there for a good portion of time just hugging. Tears were slightly starting to blur my vision. This was the last time I would be able to see my family before going into the games. Yet all we can do is just sit here and hug.

Soon a peace keeper came in and told us our time was up. My parents slowly let go and turned to exit the room. However Viola wouldn't let go. I looked down to see her face. She was full on sobbing now.

"Please don't die Lyra," She sobbed, "Please you have to win for me..."

I kneeled down and embraced in the tightest hug I could give her without suffocating her, "I promise I will, for you buttercup."

Then peace keeper pried her out of my arms yet again. I sat there tears slowly falling down my cheeks. As I watched him drag away a thrashing Viola. I can't bear to part from her. But this is all for her safety. There is nothing I can do about it now. Except win, win for her.

**So there is our most recent chapter. I hoped you liked. It's much longer than previous chapters and I think it's better this way. Hopefully this length will stick to future chapters. So tell me, what did you think of these tributes? Did you enjoy this chapter?**

**Btw I have one tribute spot left and I believe thats district 7 male. If I don't get a tribute for that spot within a week ill just make one to fill up the spot. But thank you to everyone who came back to read the story. Im so sorry for the long break I took. Hopefully I can get back onto a better uploading schedule. So until next time everyone. **


End file.
